


Trying Something New

by brokencasbutt67



Series: Gabriel Kink Bingo [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, M/M, Sensitive Gabriel (Supernatural), Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24572239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: Written for my Gabriel BingoSquare filled: Wax PlayMale reader because fite me
Relationships: Gabriel (Supernatural)/Reader, Gabriel (Supernatural)/You
Series: Gabriel Kink Bingo [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1259228
Kudos: 13





	Trying Something New

Exploring kinks with Gabriel was something that he and you had agreed to try a long time ago. You’d made the promise to explore many different kinks, to find out what you both enjoy and what isn’t so great for you. 

Sure there were some kinks that were dropped quickly - daddy kink was off the table almost immediately given that Gabriel’s father is less than stellar and you don’t talk about your father, with good reason.

But the kinks that stayed make the already amazing relationship that much better. Gabriel is a biter, though you learnt that early on in the relationship. He loves covering you in marks and bites, he loves knowing that everyone can see that you’re his and no one else's; that when you take your tee off and everyone can see the bruises that show you belong to him. 

Dean found out about the biting kink the hard way when he was patching you up after a hunt and you had bruises littering your torso that were difficult to explain away. He wasn’t too keen to hear about it, and he left the bunker for a hunt the next day, though you suspect it was more to do with the fact he suspected that more of the biting would occur. 

Wax play was something that you'd only heard about a few times. It wasn't something that you like the sounds of, in honesty.  _ Hot wax on a naked body? _

But when Gabriel brought it up, one night when you were laid together, it planted a seed in your mind. The evening's events had been relatively normal, for once.

You'd been cuddling, it had been a bad few days of depression for you that you were only just beginning to come out of, and Gabriel had been by your side through it all. He always has been there for you, whether it was being an ear for when you needed to scream, and shout and swear; whether it was being there as a teddy bear for the long, endless nights filled with the voices in the back of your head. That night was more of the latter. The conversation flowed for hours as Gabriel's hand found yours, holding you close.

The topics varied, from talking about the past and the life you've lived to your dreams for the future, your dreams of what you want to do. Gabriel's dreams are not too dissimilar from your own, especially now that he's got dwindling grace.

_ He wants to marry you, he wants to settle down and have the normal life - or as best possible being a hunter and an angel. _

The conversation shifted at some point, to potential kinks. That's how it had come up, that he wanted to try playing with wax. You know that Gabriel is sensitive to begin with, that wasn't hard to know. He would keen under the slightest touch, when you were fooling around he would always get impossibly hard when you'd drag your hand over his chest, or play with his hair.

Gabriel loves being touched, he's always been a sensual being but more so now that he's more human than he's ever been. It just so happens that you like to touch Gabriel too, it's nice to feel the skin beneath your fingers, to know that even in this life, you are able to have a relationship and you have someone to call your own, especially after so long without being able to admit to yourself who you truly are.

Eventually, you curled up close to Gabriel's chest and tried to fall asleep in his arms. Gabriel smiled down to you as your head lingered over his heart, your arms holding him just as tight as he's holding you. He watches you sleep, for a long time. He can't hide the love that swells his heart as you hold him impossibly close.

After it had first been mentioned that Gabriel wanted to try something new, Gabriel thought you'd forgotten about it since you didn't mention it again, but you hadn't. It was in the back of your mind and while it hadn't been mentioned, you'd thought about it a lot.

When you eventually decided to try it, there was no one else in the bunker. Dean and Sam were on a hunt, and Castiel was gone wherever it is that he usually goes. You and Gabriel were going to be alone for almost a week in the bunker and you were going to use it in the best way.

_ Lots of sex. _

Of course, the first day you had sex in every room to the point that the smell of sweat and sex lingered in the bunker.  _ It's a good job there's a week until everyone is back. _

"Gabriel..." You murmur while opening the fridge in search of... something, you’re not sure what though. Gabriel wanders over to you, raking his eyes over your naked body.

"Yeah?" He asked, resting his head on your shoulder.

"A while back... you mentioned that you wanted to try something," You say, pressing your lips to his head while closing the refrigerator.

A few moments pass, Gabriel's trying to remember what it is that he requested.

"It was using wax..." You explain, and Gabriel nods, remembering the conversation.

"I thought you forgot" He admits, a small smile on his face.

"Nah, I was just... thinking about it... I don't think it's something that I'd be interested in, but if you want to try it, I'm willing to try it" You say softly. Gabriel smiles and kisses you gently, pulling your hips close.

It doesn't take long for you to be dropping to your knees in front of him. Gabriel's hand winds its way through your hair as you take him into your mouth.

Gabriel's head falls back as he gets closer and closer to the edge. His moans are low, it's not hard to see how close he is. Sure enough, after a few moments, Gabriel is coming down your throat with a moan. You smirk up to him, before standing up and pulling him close in a loose hug.

Eventually, you make your way back to the bedroom. Some candles appear on the table beside your bed. You pull him close, kissing him deeply as your legs part to accommodate him. Gabriel grins into the kiss, laying back on the bed as he pulls you over him.

"Gabe..." You breathe, leaning down to nip a trail along his neck. Gabriel shifts and groans, his hips rolling against you.

"Fuck Gabe... you're so needy, huh" You muse, trailing your hand down his body. Gabriel whimpers and nods, struggling to stop himself from moving your hand exactly where he needs it. You reach up and stand one of the candles, lighting it before teasing Gabriel some more.

It takes a few moments for the candle melt enough to allow you to pour some wax over Gabriel's chest. He reacts just how you expected him to. He moans as you create swirls and trails, his hips jerk up into your touch as you trail the wax lower, before bringing it back up to his chest.

"Huh, I guess you like that" You muse, and Gabriel nods. A slight pink flush hits his cheek as you trail the wax over his collarbone before bringing it back down over his chest. He groans, coming with a shout of your name.

You blow the candle out and toss it aside, pinning Gabriel down onto the bed as you kiss him deeply. Gabriel groans, wrapping his legs around you as you roll your hips against him. He reaches down, taking your length in his hand. Gabriel moans into the kiss as he works you to your own orgasm. It doesn’t take long for you to be coming over his fist with a grunt. Gabriel grins, biting down on your neck a few times to leave bites covering the skin of your neck and chest. 

Gabriel grins as you flop onto the bed beside him. He reaches for a cloth and wipes the dried wax away, his chest entirely unmarked.    
“That was fucking awesome” He mumbles. You smile and curl up at his side, kissing his cheek. 

Eventually, sleep finds Gabriel, though it takes a little longer to find you. The duvet is pulled up to your hips, Gabriel is pressed impossibly close to you. The candle remains somewhere on the floor in a puddle of dried wax. You don’t care too much about that though, it can be cleaned up some other time. 

For now, you’re being held impossibly close by Gabriel, he’s snoring away and you're watching him sleep, stroking your fingers through his hair. 

Never in a million years did you ever think that this is how your life would turn out, but you’re not complaining about it. After all, you have the Almighty Archangel Gabriel by your side, and he loves you just as much as you love him. 

  
  



End file.
